


Telemarketing

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 24_times, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had just sat down to dinner when the phone rang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telemarketing

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table three, prompt #18 "18:00"

They had just sat down to dinner when the phone rang.

“I’ll get it,” said McGee, setting down his fork.

Abby wasn’t sure why they had a landline, since they had their cellphones on pretty much at all times (rule #3: never be unreachable) but it had wired into the house, and it was useful to have an answering machine for non-murder-related messages.

“Telemarketer,” said McGee, coming back moments later. “I told him not to call back.”

“Did you mention that you have a badge and a gun?” Abby teased.

Her husband smiled. “If they call again, I might.”

They did call back, at the same time three days later. “I don’t need any rain gutters,” she heard McGee say, from the other room. “Even with your special law enforcement discount.”

“Telemarketers again?” Abby asked. “I think they _try_ to call at dinner time.”

“Yeah,” said McGee.

They next time they called— at dinner time again— he had the idea to track down the phone number database and hack their number out of it, but a case came up and he didn’t have the time. 

“Let me get it,” said Abby, when the phone rang again. “Hello? No, he isn’t here. Oh, he’s not coming back. No, no, I don’t know where. I’m just here to clean up all the blood, but if you leave a number, I’ll let the detectives know you called—”

She frowned, and put down the phone. “They hung up.”

McGee laughed, and kissed her.

THE END


End file.
